Catorce para las ocho
by shameblack
Summary: [Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel] Mangel acompaña a Rubén de compras navideñas. Rubén le da la mano. Mangel le quiere mucho, quizá más de lo que piensa. (Y es en la intimidad donde nunca le suelta. Donde nunca le soltaría).


**Autor:** Shameblack  
**Título:** Catorce para las ocho  
**Fandom:** Youtube RPF  
**Personajes, Parejas:** Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel  
**Género:** Romance/Hurt!Comfort/¿?  
**Resumen:** Mangel acompaña a Rubén de compras navideñas. Rubén le da la mano. Mangel le quiere mucho, quizá más de lo que piensa. (Y es en la intimidad donde nunca le suelta. Donde nunca le soltaría).

Parte de la serie **[**_Te lo digo en silencio_**]**

**N/A:** ¡Felices Fiestas! y pues, de algún lado esto surgió, empezó como una cosa, se desarrolló como otra y terminó así :) Probablemente inspirando en el video de "Tomas Falsas" y no recuerdo todo el título, de Mangel del especial de navidad 2014. (Que ala, Cheeto se la monta con todos, y por mí encantada).

En fin, disfruten:D

* * *

**Catorce para las ocho**

El sol de la mañana le pica en los ojos, con el aire rasguñándole las mejillas y la gente golpeándolo al caminar. Levanta la cara para poder verle la espalda y reprimirse por ir de compras con Rubén, en pleno veinticuatro de diciembre a las seis de la tarde. Joder, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a comprar los regalos a esas horas?

—Mangel, tío, que te quedas atrás—le dice Rubén, tomándolo de la manga de su chaqueta y jalándolo para que llegue a su lado.

(Lo hace, porque está acostumbrado, porque ir a la par, codo con codo se ha convertido en su día a día. Lo hace porque quizá le dolería mucho el que no fuera así, el limitarse a ver la espalda de Rubén, su nuca, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.)

Al entrar a la tienda todo es gente y gritos y calor que le sofoca en la garganta. Rubius se encamina hacia el área de damas, y va medio corriendo medio trotando, Mangel siguiéndole el ritmo detrás, porque es imposible ir a su lado con tanta gente atravesándose entre ellos. Cuando llega le ve peleándose el último edredón beige con una señora, que le manotea y le llama delincuente. Mangel le agarra del antebrazo y se disculpa con la señora, le desea una feliz navidad y recibe a cambio una mirada sin mucho humor.

—Pero tío, ¿qué le voy a regalar?

—Allá hay otro, puedes llevarle ese.

—Que no, joder. Sé lo que le gusta a mi madre, y eso no le va a gustar.

—Que sí, coño. Y si no le gusta puedes venir a cambiárselo otro día, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Pero Mangel—y alarga la última vocal, le aprieta los brazos y menea la cabeza. Mangel le sonríe y toma aquel otro edredón rojo olvidado en el rincón. Rubius le mira a la cara y luego a las manos, donde sostiene la pieza—. No le va a gustar.

—Si hay problema dices que se lo he escogido yo, y que tengo malos gustos.

—Pero Maheee—recarga su cabeza en su hombro, y Miguel le abraza por la espalda, le sonríe (aunque no le vea) y le acaricia el cabello de la nuca, mientras siente la frente de Rubén fregándose contra su cuello. Al levantar la vista ve al final del pasillo a una mujer con un niño de la mano, mirándoles mal.

Es Rubén el que se separa y le da una palmada en la mejilla, para luego decirle que vayan a las cajas, porque era lo único que le faltaba. La mujer al final del pasillo se mueve después, arrastrando a su hijo detrás y volteándoles la cara.

(A veces pasa, cuando es fácil darse la mano, o cuando Mangel siente que en verdad no es así de importante el qué dirán. Rubén muchas veces no se da cuenta, muchas otras sí; Mangel es entonces quien le suelta o se aleja dos pasos, voltea el rostro y sigue caminando. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado, pero no puede, porque sigue doliendo igual que siempre.)

Cuando están en la fila y marcan con el verificador el precio del edredón Rubén voltea una vez más, le mira de cerca y le pregunta si en verdad eso está bien. Mangel le sonríe y asiente seguro, le dice que a su madre le va a gustar por el simple hecho de que es Rubius el que se lo ha comprado. Es al momento de que ambos regresan la atención a la cajera que ella los ve y les sonríe, casi cómplice. Mangel está a punto de hablar, porque siente la necesidad de explicarse que no, que ellos no están así, no como ella cree, cuando Rubius le toma la mano y con la otra extiende la tarjeta.

—¿Sería todo?

—Una cajetilla también, por favor. De los rojos—hace una pausa y lo voltea a ver—, ¿te gustan esos Mahe?—Miguel asiente porque aún no entiende y no quiere pensar en nada más que en la mano de Rubén acariciando la suya—. De esos están bien.

Rubén le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar, de forma casi distraída, cuando atrás en la fila escuchan el suspiro fastidiado, seguido de un "No puede ser". Mangel regresa la mirada y ve los ojos acusadores, que parecen los quieren linchar. Afloja el agarre y está a punto de alejar la mano cuando Rubén vuelve a afianzar sus dedos alrededor de los suyos y le mira con algo que Miguel no puede clasificar. No es que Mangel se apene, pero sabe que, si ellos no fueran ellos y no tuvieran la reputación que tienen, las cosas serían diferentes. Le da miedo que algún fan los reconozca cuando van por la calle, que afecte a Rubén de alguna manera y termine todo en un lío descomunal. Sin embargo Rubén le sonríe y gira su cara hacia la cajera, que ya le ha marcado la cajetilla.

—¿Algo más?

—Pues eso depende, porque no creo que tengas lubricantes por aquí cerca, ¿o sí?—pregunta con voz fuerte, sonriendo—. Aunque realmente no importa, creo que aún tenemos.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta y cobra, para después regresar la tarjeta que Rubén guarda en la billetera después de haber soltado a Mangel. Toma el edredón con la diestra y después regresa a tomar la mano de Mangel, caminando tranquilo hacia la salida. Miguel le sigue de cerca y no le suelta hasta que han llegado al complejo departamental del rubio.

El portero les saluda con un gesto amable y ambos suben por el elevador, Rubén abrazando la bolsa con el edredón.

—Hoy te ves muy bien—le dice inclinándose hacía su lado, con la sonrisa en las palabras y el edredón entre los brazos.

—¿Qué dices?

A toda respuesta Rubén le sonríe y regresa su vista al frente, mientras se menea al compás de la música navideña del elevador..

—Entonces—dice Mangel, y ni lento ni perezoso le pone las manos en la cadera, y se acerca despacito hasta rozarle con la boca la oreja—, ¿crees que me veo guapo?

Rubén se ríe, y mueve su cuello lo suficiente para poder ver a Mangel. Le mira la boca y luego a los ojos.

—Quizá.

—Yo creo que hoy te ves muy guapo—le susurra cerca de la mejilla, mientras su dedos se cuelan y tocan tenue la piel de la cadera, solo con las yemas—, pero creo que te verías mejor en mi cama, debajo de mí.

—La cena es a las ocho—le contesta, respirando sobre sus labios, estirando el cuello para alcanzar un poco más.

Mangel le besa superficialmente, apretándole la cadera y pegándolo a su pecho.

—Lo hacemos rápido, nos bañamos juntos.

—Como mi madre nos diga algo por llegar tarde…

—Te la chupo toda la semana.

—Joder—las puertas del elevador se abren, y dando paso al piso del departamento—, más le vale a mi madre regañarnos.

Rubén le estira del brazo y lo lleva casi corriendo por el pasillo. Al llegar abre rápido la puerta y mete a Mangel por delante para luego entrar él con el edredón. Tira la bolsa sin importarle mucho, ya después se pondrá a buscarla, y antes de que Miguel pueda decirle algo ya tiene las manos de Rubén sobre su cuello y su boca besándole con necesidad.

—Joder Rubiuh—susurra Mangel, mientras le mete las manos debajo de la playera y toca con los dedos tibios.

Rubén se quita la chamarra y se la desabrocha a Mangel al tiempo que los lleva hacia la recámara. Logra quitarse los zapatos en el camino y desabrocharle el cinto y los pantalones a Miguel justo antes de que sus piernas topen con la cama.

—Quítate la ropa—le dice Rubius entre besos, pero al contrario de lo que pide, es Mangel quien le quita la ropa a él, primero la camisa y después los pantalones.

Mangel lo abraza y lo gira, y con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su cuello lo va recostando en la cama, hasta que es Mangel encima de Rubén, besándole el cuello y tocándole por encima del bóxer.

—Definitivamente así te ves más guapo—le dice justo antes de meter la mano dentro y recibir un suspiro ahogado en respuesta.

—Más rápido—le dice contra el cuello, mientras una mano le jala el cabello y la otra se instala en su brazo.

Miguel le mira a los ojos y de un tirón su rostro se encuentra a la altura de su entrepierna y ya no hay ropa interior, solo miradas y suspiros.

Rubén le pasa los dedos por la cara y Mangel los besa a su paso, luego besa el interior de su pierna y va subiendo, mientras lame y muerde a partes iguales. Rubén dobla la espalda cuando Mangel le lame y suelta un gemido grave cuando se siente dentro de su boca.

—Joder—dice mientras le jala el cabello y lo hace ir más rápido, más profundo. Mangel con su mano libre toma la otra de Rubén, para luego alejarse y besarle el dorso—. Quítate la ropa.

Rubén se endereza, con su erección golpeando la pierna de Mangel y a como puede le baja los pantalones y el bóxer. Miguel se levanta y se desprende de todo, para luego regresar y cubrir con su cuerpo el de Rubén. Tan solo le siente cerca, el rubio presiona sus erecciones y comienza a masajearlas con fuerza.

—Mahe—le habla y le besa después, apretándole el cuello con su mano libre—, ponme en cuatro, Mahe.

Mangel le besa de nuevo y cuela sus manos por debajo de Rubén. Le aprieta las nalgas con una, para luego con la otra darle la vuelta con un movimiento. Aprieta la espalda de Rubén contra su pecho, mientras que con una mano lo masturba.

—¿Y el lubricante?

—Usa saliva.

Mangel lo hace, porque no tiene las ganas ni el tiempo de buscar nada más, porque se les va a hacer tarde y la polla ya le duele. Se mete todo lo despacio que puede –lo que se traduce como doce segundos de agonía para Rubén-, pero al final es el rubio quién le grita que se mueva, que lo toque.

(Mangel no se lo ha dicho todas las veces que ha querido, pero le pone muchísimo cuando Rubén le habla sucio, cuando le dice frases a medias porque los gemidos no lo dejan hablar y Mangel tampoco.)

Lo toca, con dedos, labios, y la mirada. Le muerde la nuca y le lame el cuello, mientras debajo de él Rubén se deshace contra él, manteniéndose firme solo por su brazo que le rodea el abdomen y lo mantienen contra su pecho. Dice su nombre, de mil maneras y a mil distintos tonos. Le llama y le pide, le exige. Le dice cabrón e hijo de puta, le estira el cabello y arremete brusco contra él. Mangel le responde, le muerde el hombro y se mete más profundo, más rápido. Rubén lo llama, le besa la cara y le dice que le quiere. Mangel le quiere también.

Terminan contra el colchón, respirando rápido, con las piernas revueltas y las manos entrelazadas. Rubén se voltea para quedar de frente a Mangel, y le toca la cara con cuidado, para después besarle la mandíbula y hundir su rostro en el espacio entre su pecho y su cuello. Mangel le pasa la mano por la espalda y hace círculos con sus dedos, mientras le deja un beso en la cabeza.

—Deberíamos de bañarnos.

—Deberíamos.

Pero se quedan ahí, abrazados y con el frío subiéndoles por los tobillos. En el reloj de la mesa dicen las siete cuarenta y seis, pero Rubén lo único que hace es pegarse más a Mangel, que siempre está caliente y es su calefactor personal.

Rubén le toma la mano y Mangel se mantiene ahí, respirando de su cabello, envolviéndose en el aroma de su piel. Cierra los ojos y le acaricia la mano, los dedos. Los besa después, uno a uno, con cuidado, dándose su tiempo.

(Nunca pasa en la habitación, ni en la casa. No hay motivo para alejarse, para soltarse o no besarse. Mangel es entonces que puede decir que ellos son todo lo que la gente cree que son. Mangel es quien le toma la mano, quién le besa el cuello y le huele detrás de la oreja, donde el aroma a shampoo se amontona. En la intimidad Mangel y Rubén son todo lo que afuera nunca podrán ser, pero eso hace mucho que le dejó de importar. Uno se acostumbra, y es fácil hacerlo con Rubén, que siempre entiende, que también le quiere. Que le besa a mediodía y en Domingo, después de desayunar y antes de salir por la puerta al exterior, cuando la casa está llena de gente o se mantiene en la soledad, serena y calma.)

—Vamos a bañarnos—le dice dejándole un beso fugaz en la comisura de la boca.

Mangel le sigue, porque le gusta hacerlo y no le cuesta, porque ver la espalda de Rubén es un placer que sólo él sabe apreciar, aunque a veces le duela, aunque a veces le lastime.

(Ambos se sorprenden de dos cosas: lo rápido que dieron las ocho y lo locos que están el uno por el otro.)

* * *

**N/A:** Pues esto salió de no sé dónde, ni con qué rumbo, pero les quiero, y me frustra que nunca haya nada bueno de ellos. También tengo un drabble Wigetta, que luego subiré por aquí (está en mi AO3). Todas las historias de ellos, de cualquier youtuber están en mi AO3, así que si quieren leerlas todas pues, allá están acomodaditas. El link está en mi perfil, pero si no pueden buscarme como Shameblack. Yayaya, ojalá hayan tenido una buena despedida del año, que éste año todo sea mejor -que termine los fics que están incompletos, Celda 528 cofcof- y que el amor que les tengo a estos españoles mancos no se acabe.

En fin, gracias por leer:)


End file.
